Fernando de la Rúa/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Jean Chrétien.jpg| El anfitrión, Jean Chrétien, recibió al presidente argentino, Fernando de la Rúa. AP Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Clinton junto a De La Rúa e Inés Pertiné durante su visita. Foto: DyN Fernando de la Rúa - George W. Bush.jpg| Argentinian President, Fernando de al Rua, meets US President George W Bush. AP Archive América Central México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo caminajunto a su homologo argentino Fernando de la Rua durante la ceremonia de recepcion que se realizo esta tarde en Palacio Nacional. FOTO: Pedro Mera/CUARTOSCURO.COM Fernando de la Rúa - Vicente Fox.jpg| APA: Con Aznar, Fox y De la Rua en España América del Sur Argentina * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Raúl Alfonsín dijo que Fernando de la Rúa está preocupado, pero que él está todavía más inquieto. Página 12 Carlos Menem - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| BUENOS AIRES- ASUME COMO PRESIDENTE DE LA NACION, EL DR. FERNANDO DE LA RUA. (SPYD 10-12-99). Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Argentina Adolfo Rodríguez Saá - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Fernando de la Rúa, Adolfo Rodríguez Saa y Ricardo Alfonsín (en representación de su padre), tres ex presidentes invitados al acto. Foto: Télam Eduardo Duhalde - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde, ramón Puerta y Fernando de la Rúa en la embajada argentina en Madrid. Clarin Cristina Fernández - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| El frío saludo de Cristina con De la Rúa Fernando de la Rúa - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Un video realizado por el canal Digamos de Telegram compara los discursos de Mauricio Macri con los de Fernando De la Rúa. Foto: NA Bolivia * Ver Hugo Bánzer Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents' Fernando de la Rua of Argentina, Hugo Banzer of Bolivia, Luis Gonzalez. Alamy Carlos Mesa - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Presidents Carlos Mesa of Bolivia (R) and Fernando de la Rua, of Argentina, chat just before the opening of the Sixth Summit of ex Presidents held in Lima on September 11, 2011. The forum commemorates the tenth anniversary of the signing of a Democratic Letter by representatives of 34 countries members of the Organization of American States (OAS). AFP PHOTO/Cris BOURONCLE Brasil * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Fernando de la Rúa y Fernando Henrique Cardoso, dos presidentes que deben conciliar las diferencias. Foto: Archivo La Nación Chile * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El presidente Fernando de la Rúa intentó calmar los ánimos del mandatario chileno, Ricardo Lagos. Foto: Reuters Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Fernando de la Rua, Presidente de la República Argentina, visita la OEA. 14 de junio de 2000. Fotos de Roberto Ribeiro. Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| Former presidents Alejandro Toledo of Peru, Ernesto Samper of Colombia and Fernando de la Rua of Argentina during the Social Agenda For Democracy in Latin America on October 9, 2009 in Lima, Peru. Andrés Pastrana - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Andrés Pastrana saludando al Presidente de Argentina Fernando De La Rua. APA Paraguay * Ver Luis Ángel González Macchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Fernando De la Rua of Argentina (L) and Luis Gonzalez Macchi of Paraguay Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Octubre 2008: Fernando de la Rúa, ex Presidente de Argentina; Joyce de Ginatta, Presidenta de la FIE; y Alejandro Toledo, Ex Presidente de Perú. joyceginatta.com Ollanta Humala - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de la República, Ollanta Humala, inaugurará hoy la VI Cumbre de ex presidentes latinoamericanos, con quienes se reunirá previamente. De acuerdo a la agenda oficial de actividades, a las 8:30 a.m., sostendrá un encuentro con los ex dignatarios, entre ellos Jaime Paz Zamora y Carlos Mesa, de Bolivia; Fernando de la Rúa, de Argentina; Antonio Saca, de El Salvador; Gustavo Noboa y Rodrigo Borja, de Ecuador. Uruguay * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Los expresidentes de Uruguay, Luis Alberto Lacalle (i); de Argentina, Fernando de la Rúa (c) y de El Salvador, Alfredo Cristiani (d), participan hoy, miércoles 25 de octubre de 2017, en la segunda reunión anual de exmandatarios iberoamericanos en Miami, Florida (Estados Unidos). Ocho exgobernantes de España y América Latina, más el secretario general de la Organización de Estados Americanos (OEA), analizan este miércoles en Miami el futuro de los partidos políticos y la situación de Venezuela y Cuba. EFE Fernando de la Rúa - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Argentine President Fernando de la Rue (L) greets the new president of Uruguay Jorge Batlle 01 March 2000 in Montevideo. / AFP PHOTO / DANIEL CASELLI Venezuela * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Junto Fernando De la Rúa en la XI Cumbre Iberoamericana en Lima el 24 de noviembre de 2001. Foto: Archivo La Nación Fuentes Categoría:Fernando de la Rúa